It is about to turn
by LA Hope
Summary: Another day in a small town near Jackson, Wyoming. But when they discover three bodies, they call the BAU for help. THey do their usal investigation, but then, something happens... (This is with the team of season 8/9, and guest appereances of NCIS, Body of Proof and Major Crimes characters, but you do not need to know them)


Hey guys, this is the first story I´m publishing here, and I´m not a native English speaker... My teacher told me she found just one mistake, but please, tell me if you still find any :-D  
So, enjoy:_

It was just another day at the Rocky Mountains in Wyoming. Or at least, it seemed to be. But that specific day, the local Police Department discovered three dead bodies in a forest close to the slopes. It didn´t take their CSU-team long to find two more, frozen in the ground. The police detectives called the Jackson Police Department, but they advised them to call the FBI.

When they did, their call went straight to the BAU, whose Unit Chief asked them to send the case files. They did so, and that was when Aaron Hotchner called his team out of their beds.

After the last one, this time JJ, had come, Tech-Analyst Penelope Garcia started the short introduction briefing: "So, my lovely friends, here we go: Today, five bodies were found in Williamsburg, Wyoming, a little town close to Jackson. The bodies were frozen in ice. The last victim was killed about two days ago, the oldest about three weeks ago. They all had several stab wounds and their legs and arms were sliced in some parts."

Alex Blake made a face: "Who were the victims?"  
"They identified two. 26 year-old Kevin Sparks was the latest, and 40 year-old Cassy Steencamp was killed about a week ago."

"Were the stab wounds cause of death?", Morgan wanted to know.

"They´re not sure. They just found the bodies and still have to get them warmed up."

The team smiled tiredly.

"Anything else, Baby Girl?", Derek Morgan's second simple question.

"Not as far as I know, Hot Choc."

Hotch looked at his team and said: "Thanks, Garcia. We start in 30 minutes." He got up, and the rest of the team followed him, Garcia watching them, as always.

On the plane, the team was silent. Morgan had his headset and listened to music while chatting with Garcia, Reid lay curled up on "his" couch, Hotch read and signed some files, Rossi wrote on his notebook, and JJ and Alex sat in the back, next to each other, ate vegetables and seemed to be the only ones who weren´t tired, while talking silently, though JJ was tired.

When they landed in Wyoming, Morgan had changed from chatting to skyping, Reid still slept, Hotch talked to Rossi, and JJ had fallen asleep and now, her head slightly lay on Alex´ shoulder.

Hotch woke the two sleeping team members up and told them what to do: "Rossi, Morgan, you two are driving to the crime scene, Reid, Blake, the Medical Examiner has received the first three bodies."

The four addressed agents nodded, left the plane and got into their cars. Hotch looked at JJ who still looked tired and smiled sleepily: "We´re heading to the local PD?"

"Right. But I guess it´s better if I drove, not?"

"You´d do that like so."

"Well, that´s probably also right." They got into their car and drove off.

At the PD, the Chief already waited for them. She was a good-looking woman, dark red hair, almost as tall as JJ. Hotch reckoned her to be around fifty. She seemed pretty exhausted, and concerning the fact that her colleagues had already discovered five bodies that day, it was very understandable, but still, she greeted them friendly: "Hello, you must be the guys from the BAU, I´m Chief Sharon Raydor."

"Hi. I´m Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Jennifer Jereau. The other members of our team are already with the ME and at the crime scene."  
"Okay. We got an empty office for you. Right now it´s like hell around here. I mean y´ don´t find six bodies around here every day."

Hotch smiled, but the next moment his face was serious again.

"Now it´s six bodies?", JJ asked.

"Yes, but our ME, and the one who responded to our need for another one, assume that there are more buried", Raydor answered quickly. JJ could see how worried she was.

"Okay, thank you, Chief."

While the two FBI-Agents disappeared into the office, the Chief went back to work and phoned the CSU-Team for an update.

At the crime scene, Morgan and Rossi wondered once again, why so many awful crimes and the

Discovery of bodies had to happen on such beautiful days. The sun had decided to call it a day and slowly disappeared behind the mountains, and the snow sparkled in the last sunshine.

They breathed in the cold, clear winter air, which was so much better in regions like this than in the busy streets of DC.

Wearing thick winter jackets and boots, the agents got all the information from the officer who was in charge at the scene: "Hey, I´m detective Corey Alvarez, from Jackson, but got the lead around here, since the locals decided to work on identification and so on. You´re the FBI-guys?"

"Yes, Special Agents Rossi, and Morgan", Rossi introduced themselves.

"We now found sic bodies in a radius of 1000feet from the first body, and we plan on extending the radius for tomorrow, ´cause the nights around here are even colder than the days."

"Might be a good idea", Morgan commented.

"Yep, the ME´s guess that here are more. We already got a few corpse bloodhounds around for help, but, it´s all frozen out here. They aren´t a great help."

"Could we talk to the ME?"  
"Of course, I already told him."

Morgan and Rossi followed Alvarez around a few cars, the ME´s truck, and then saw all the people in their blue CSU-outfits running around.

Alvarez went straight towards a man who was kneeling on a blanket in the snow, carefully eyeing a perfectly preserved, frozen body in front of him.

"I´m sorry, Dr. Mallard?"  
"Yes?" He got up.

"These are the Special Agents Rossi and Morgan from the FBI."

"Hello, Dr. Mallard", Rossi greeted quickly.

"Oh, please, call me Ducky. Everyone does."

"Okay, Ducky. So what´s around here?" Morgan watched the older doctor smiling sadly and turning around. Surprised, Rossi read the letters "NCIS" on his clothes. Ducky looked over the frozen place in front of him, still a sad expression on his face: A mass grave. I guess here are more people buried than we think of right now. But we can never now, can we?"

"You´re probably right. But still, I hope you are wrong."

Meanwhile, Blake and Reid stood in the autopsy, and watched the Medical Examiner who had just thawed the first body and now did the outer examination.

"So, what can you tell us, Dr. Hunt?"

The redhead looked up. "Well, Dr. Mallard's first results are right. Our victim here´s got several stab wounds on his torso and cuts on his arms and legs."  
"What was the cause of death?", Blake repeated Morgan's earlier question.

"None of what I told you. This man was tortured with a knife, but killed by something else.

Reid questioningly cocked an eyebrow: "Something else?"  
"Yes. Do you see this?" She went around the steel table, pointing at the victims´ neck. Blake caught a glance and looked back at the ME: "Her neck was broken?"

"Exactly. He tortured his victims with a knife, but killed them by hand."

"Interesting", Reid said, looking at his female colleague.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt. Is there anything else?", Blake asked.

"No, not yet. But if there is, I´ll call you." She gave her a nod, and watched the agents leaving, before she returned to her examination.

Rossi and Morgan returned to the PD the same time as Blake and Reid. Hotch indicated them to get in the office, where JJ and he had already prepared a panel with the information about the already identified victims.

The four newcomers took a seat, Blake next to JJ, then Reid, Morgan and Rossi. Hotch looked at them, and started: "So, now, four of the six victims got a name. Latest victim was 26 year-old Kevin Sparks, killed about a day ago. He was also the first to be found, so he wasn´t buried that carefully. He´s got a wife, no kids, worked at Jackson as an engineer. Around three days ago, 63 year-old Oliver Holden, a local, was killed, he leaves two kids behind. He was divorced from his wife for ten years. A week ago, Cassy Steencamp, 40 years, mother to a ten year old son and married to a Fred Steencamp, they lived ten minutes from here. But the most awful was 16 year-old Emmy Goldberg. Lived here with her parents, but had to go to Jackson High School every morning. She was a really good student, her parents both work in Jackson, so they could drop her off at school.

The two other unidentified victims were killed three and four weeks ago.

All of them disappeared one week before found dead, and they all went missing at Jackson. Garcia is already checking the missing people from the past six weeks to identify the two first victims and to find possible other victims. Right now, we can do nothing more than wait until tomorrow morning. So, I suggest we get to our hotel and get some rest, so we can start fresh tomorrow."  
"Sounds like a plan."

"Let´s go", JJ agreed. She looked dog-tired, and nobody could blame her.

As always, Rossi and Hotch, Morgan and Reid, and JJ and Blake shared a room. Everyone just kicked their suitcases into a corner of their rooms, changed into sleep gear and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows. JJ just managed to send a voicemail to Will and Henry, Morgan couldn´t help it and sent Garcia a short message per _What´s App_ and wished her a good night. Then, everyone was asleep.

The next morning, the alarm clocks rang at six am for the agents. While JJ, Reid and Hotch were awake and fit when they got up, the other three agents just buried themselves in the pillows and sheets.

But the three awake agents had different tactics to get their roommates up:

Hotch brewed himself a cup of coffee, but put it next to Rossi´s bed, who immediately smelled it and woke up.

Reid took Morgan´s phone and called Garcia per _Skype_, who smiled at Reid´s request to wake her friend up. She took a shrill-sounding whistle and played it. Morgan was awake immediately and almost fell out of the bed.

And JJ simply took a wet washcloth and wringed it out over her colleague´s face, who was wide awake the next moment and hysterically and angrily screamed at JJ: "Don´t you dare ever do that again!"

But her friend just laughed and ran into the bathroom, as an angry Alex Blake chased her through the room.

An hour later, the whole team was dressed and everyone had eaten something. They formed new groups of two, and Hotch gave them their instructions: "JJ, Blake you´re going to the family of Emmy Goldberg, then to the family of Cassy Steencamp. Reid, Morgan, wife of Kevin Sparks. Then back to the crime scene. Rossi, the ex-wife of Oliver Holden, I´m gonna visit his kids. Okay?"  
"Hotch, why do we always have to tell the families of kids or so?"  
"Because they are very sensible, and they trust women more, in such situations. Also, you´re a mom, too. You can understand those parents."  
"Yes, but you have a son, too!"

"JJ, please. Just do it, okay?"

She turned around, tugging Alex at her shirt to show her that she should follow her.

The men watched them driving off, and then looked at Hotch.

"Wow, you really set her up! She isn´t like that usually, what happened?"

"I don´t know… Maybe she´s just a little tired."

"Maybe." Morgan still wondered, but said nothing and got into the car, waited until Reid had followed him and then started.

Blake watched JJ driving. She wasn´t her usual self, not that relaxed, happy girl.

"What´s up, JJ?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, why?"

"Come on. Hotch set you up enormously. That doesn´t happen usually, in fact, it never happened before!"

"It´s nothing." JJ watched the road, and avoided looking at her partner.

"Please. If something bothers me, I whisper lyrics to myself. When something bothers you, you are extremely irritable."  
"Alex, I told you, it´s nothing."

"Okay. But if you wanna talk about it, I´m right here."

Blake knew, when JJ didn´t want to talk, she didn´t have the smallest chance.

When they arrived at the home of Emmys family, both were silent for a moment. It was difficult, telling a family, that one of their beloved would never return. And it would never get any easier. As Garcia had once told JJ: "If you stop taking this personal, you lose a part of yourself."

JJ got out of the car, Alex followed her, and they ringed at the door.

A young woman opened them, and looked surprised.

"Miss Judi Goldberg?"

"Yes?"

"Special Agents Alex Blake and Jennifer Jereau, FBI. May we come in?"

"Oh my god, FBI? It is about Emmy, isn´t it? Come in."

They went to the living room, and sat down.

"Is your husband around?"

"Yes." She got up again, and looked through the door to the floor: "John?", she shouted up the stairs.

He came into the room, a good-looking man, around 40 years old. He looked at the agents with surprise.

"John, these are the FBI-agents Blake and Jereau. This is my husband, John."  
"Do you have information about our daughter?"  
"Yes, Mr. and Ms. Goldberg, would you sit down?"

When they did, JJ looked at them, and said with a low, sad voice: "I´m sorry, but we found your daughter dead."

"What? No, please, no!"

John held his wife close. She started crying. The two agents gave the couple time to assimilate the information, and looked at each other. Finally, Blake started speaking again: "We are very sorry for your loss."

"Do you know who did it?"  
"No. But we´re working on it. And for that, we need some more information about your daughter."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Her friends, things she usually did, and about the last day you saw her, but also if there was something unusual the time before. Did you notice anything?"

"No, I mean, she behaved as usual, and she was 16, she didn´t gave us much information about what she was doing, or with whom she hung around."

"She never brought friends home?"  
"No, she went to school in Jackson, and, well, this is a really small town. All her friends lived in the city."

"Okay. May we see her room?"  
"Yes… Of course."

Ms. Goldberg stood up and indicated Blake and JJ to follow her. She led them up the stairs, straight towards the door in the end of the floor.

"Would you do that alone? I can´t go in there, not now."

"Yes, of course." JJ followed Alex into the room, and smiled. It was a typical room for a teenage girl. The walls were stuck with posters and pictures, on her desk was schoolwork stacked, and in the whole room was a mess. Clothes all over the bed, magazines on the floor, girly stuff wherever you looked. Also Blake couldn´t help a smile: "Looks like the rooms of all my friends in high school!"

"What did your room look like?"  
"Not like this. I was very orderly and not one for posters and so on."

"Really?"

"Yes. I never liked this whole ´girly´ thing, if you know what I mean."

"Yep, I know what you mean. Because I was your exact opposite."

"That typical blonde, American teenage girl, running around in cute dresses, with her long hair, that cool schoolbag and her messy room?"

"Exactly. You were that silent, brunette girl who rather stayed at home than hanging around after school, always wearing pants and shirts, her hair in a ponytail?"

"That was me."

"Well, you changed a lot, then!"

"Positive or negative?"

"Positive. But, I can still see something of little Alex."

"Yeah, you too."

They grinned at each other.

"We should rather be working than discussing our childhood, shouldn´t we?"

"Right. But we can go on with talking in the evening, or in the end of this case."

"Okay."

Putting their gloves on, they both looked around in the room and looked at the desk, under the bed and into the closet and the cupboards. It really was what it had seemed to be: A typical teenage room.

But one thing was missing: A computer.

"JJ, do you see a computer or cell phone around here?"  
"No, why?"

"Come on, you won´t find any teenager in this country without a cell phone, computer or tablet, who isn´t Amish!"

"Okay, so, what do you think?"

"Either, the parents took it, or she still had it, when she was abducted!"

"I´m gonna ask the mother."

JJ went out of the room, and went looking for the couple. She found them in the kitchen, where they were drinking coffee. The woman was still slightly crying, and the blonde agent could see, that the husband had also cried. She cleared her throat, and effectively drew attention to her.

"What´s up?"

"We didn´t find a computer or cell phone in your daughters room, do you have it?"  
John Goldberg looked at her and said: "Yes, I got her computer. She asked me to repair something, but do not ask me for her cell phone. She wouldn´t give it out of hand…"

"May I have it? It could be important, because she might have known her killer. And we still have to figure out, how the killer chooses his victims…"

"Victims? Does that mean there are more?"  
"Ehm, yes. We assume that it´s a serial killer."  
"Don´t tell me she was one of those people who were found dead near the slopes!"

"I´m sorry, but she was."

Judi's face went even paler than it had already been. Her hand went to the kitchen counter to support herself. "So you are telling me, that she wasn´t even killed for a reason?"

"There was a reason. Almost every serial killer chooses his victims for some reason. But we still have to figure out, what the reason in this case is."

That moment, Blake showed up in the door frame: "Hey, JJ! What about the computer?" Then, she noticed the tense situation and apologized quietly.

"No, it´s okay, I´m gonna bring you the laptop", John Goldberg said. He went past Blake who moved a little to let him pass. She went out of the kitchen with her blonde colleague, at whom she looked questioning.

"Why was she so upset?"  
"I said ´we still have to figure out how the killer chooses his victims`, and she figured out, that her daughter was killed by a serial."

"How could you dare say that?!", Blake asked, obviously upset.

"Hey, everyone made that mistake once; I bet you did, too!"

"Yes, I did. But it´s the partners job to tell you that you are an idiot to do such a thing!"

"Okay, okay! But don´t tell Hotch, okay?"

"How could I do that? Wouldn´t help your mistake."

"Okay then."

The father returned with a laptop in his hands, and looked at the agents with worry, as he handed it over. "May I have that back, when you´re finished with it?"

"I´ll see what I can do about that, Mr. Goldberg", JJ said friendly.

"We have to go, but if you remember anything you think it might be important, please call me", Blake said, giving the man her card. They shook hands, and then, two minutes later, JJ and Blake sat relieved in their car, and this time, Blake drove to the address Hotch had sent them.

Speaking of Hotch, that moment JJ texted him to tell him they were through with their first family and on their way to the next.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Reid were on their way to the crime scene, and the brain of this dynamic duo was also texting Hotch the info they had gotten from Kevin Sparks´ wife. He had behaved as usual, and mentioned no problems. The wife hadn´t known much of her husband's life and friends at work, but she said that they spent almost all evenings at home, watching movies and cooking together. On the question, if she knew if someone had something against him, she answered him he didn´t have any enemies.

At the crime scene, detective Alvarez was already waiting for them. Together, they made their way over to Ducky, who leaned over another body, and had the company of a red head.

"Hey, Ducky!"

"Agent Morgan! Who´s your colleague?"  
"This is Dr. Spencer Reid. And who´s your company?"  
"Dr. Megan Hunt."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor."

She smiled at Morgan: "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, did you find another body?" Morgan pointed at the body in front of the two ME´s.

"Yep. Young woman, around 20… She was killed sometime last week. We assume, about four days ago."

"So the time distances between the murders get shorter", Reid noticed.

"Yes, but the killer gets more brutal. That was, what I noticed, when we did both three autopsies last night. The first victim had cuts on his extremities, but the latest we found, he was extremely tortured. His arms were cut, his legs were cut, and he had cuts in places that cause the most possible pain. He learned. And he will improve his torture methods with every victim. And his time window of time gets smaller and smaller. So the next victim will have to go through more pain in a shorter time", Dr. Hunt interfered.

Morgan and Reid looked at her with a somehow impressed expression on their faces.

"I did a few courses about serial killers and also worked a few cases back at Philly and New York. I just moved here with my boyfriend who works at Jackson now."

"Do you like the region?", Reid asked curiously.

"Well, I´m getting used to all the snow and the low temperatures, you know, I always lived in big cities. It´s a complete change."

"I can imagine that. We´ve been all around the country, and even though we never stayed longer than two weeks, it´s always something different."  
Morgan looked from Reid to Dr. Hunt and back, and wondered how they could just talk about such things here, in the cold, at a crime scene.

He cleared his throat and smiled as he got the others´ attention: "Guys, I don´t wanna interrupt your little talk, but we still got an investigation to do and bodies to examine, so, what if we just went back to the professional topics?"

"Good idea, agent Morgan!", Ducky agreed with him.

"So, you think he already has his next victim?", he asked Megan Hunt.

"Yes, I do think so."  
"Okay. But we still need to know the criteria he uses to choose his victims. I suggest, Reid and Dr. Hunt go back to the precinct and help with the investigation, while I stay here and help Dr. Mallard and the CSU. Deal?"  
"Deal.", the others agreed.

Reid and the redhead ME drove away, and Morgan stayed, glancing around the scene. He thought of everything he had seen in his career, and began to wonder if this was, what he really wanted to do for the end of his life, if this job would be his end one day. He thought about the words of his former partner Emily Prentiss. After a case with about 90 victims, she had started to wonder about her job, if it was worth it. Because whatever they did to stop a killer, someone else started. And there weren´t even all serial killers even noticed. Because they hunted in different states, or something like that.

And now, Morgan saw the truth in her words more than ever.

He started walking, away from the awful scene, along a small path, towards the forest. He went further and further, and didn´t notice it. He was absorbed by his thoughts, his doubts and fears. The path slowly meandered its way up the mountain, and when Morgan stopped walking, he had a great view of everything. He could see the town far away, and the crime scene under him, easily he identified Ducky.

Suddenly, he heard the crack of a twig in the cold, silent winter air. He turned around and his eyes searched the space behind him. Then he noticed the small movement behind a tree. Drawing his gun, he shouted at the guy: "Hands in the air, so I can see them, and come out slowly!"

No reaction. The special agent carefully watched his steps as he took a few towards the tree. But it was too late, when he saw the gun pointed at him.

by:LA Hope  
_

So, that was it...Feedback is appreciated, positive as well as negative :-D 


End file.
